cat's got your tongue
by the emerald wolf
Summary: I opened my mouth to scream and realized that no one was listening because no one could hear.
1. the sleep over

Cat's got your tongue

During a school sleepover Sophia try's to save her friend Emmie but soon she finds out that the tables have turned.

Chapter 1

The sleep over

My eyes flung open and quickly adjusted to the darkness of the library. I had been looking forward to this ever since I heard my class was having a sleep in at the school library. I glanced around everyone including my teacher was asleep on the carpeted library floor. I silently stood up and guided by the Christmas/nightlights my teacher had put out for us I walked to the door quietly I stepped out into the hallway. I am going to have the run of the school just because but first I better get off the third floor so I don't wake them up. All the lights were off except for the emergency lights there was no way to turn those off. I walked down the silent hallway glancing at the dark classrooms as I past them. I just reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are." A calm female voice said. My eyes went wide and I turned around to see Lust standing one flight of stairs above me. I stared at her in shock. _No, no this can't be happening!_ I screamed mentally. Lust began taking the steps slowly down towards me. One of her nails shot out and landed a few feet from me on the hand rail. That's when I was shocked out of my daze and I turned and ran down the hallway.

_Got to get away, got to get away. _I mentally cried, as I dashed down the second floor hallway. When I looked up I saw Envy standing at the other side waiting for me, his black hair branched out like a palm tree. My eyes lit with shock and my legs instinctively skidded to a stop. He started walking towards me I turned around to see Lust walking down the hallway behind me. I looked back and forth between the two for a second. _The door, _I thought_ the door is my only chance! _I turned to my side and grabbed the handle it clicked and I flung open the door as I dashed into the dark room. All the lights were off but the moon was shining through the window, filling the room with a dim, pale, eerie light. I ran across the room and hid in the corner beside the teacher's desk. I was dead meat nowhere to run nowhere to hide. At least I had a minute here before they found me. Maybe I could dash out of the room when they open the door.

"Hello there." A child's voice said from behind me. The familiar voice made my blood run cold. I felt the small black razor sharp hands wrap around me. I didn't dare move as dozens of small arms reached around me. One wrapped around my neck and held my chin up. I slowly turned my head toward the source of the voice, Pride. "Silly human, you thought you could run from us didn't you?" I swallowed but didn't answer. The door opened and I saw two figures standing in the door right in front of me. The hands holding me in place slithered away and Selim walked over to stand in the door way an evil smile plastered across all of their faces.

"Get up." Lust sneered. But I stayed seated, my mind reeling trying to think of a way to escape. I slowly got to my feet. _This isn't real this isn't real! _I thought franticly. I my eyes shot a glance at the second door, my only escape route. Apparently they noticed because Lust shot out two spears landing on either side of me making an inescapable path from me to them. I took one step forward then another still in awe. _I must be dreaming. _I thought. _Oh God please let this just be a dream._ A small part inside of me was screaming to get out screaming that this was very real and I was in real danger. I found myself standing beside the homunculi my teeth clenched, mind racing. _What do I do? What do I do? _Lust's nails shortened and she put her hand on my back and she lightly shoved me forward into the hallway impatiently.

The three Homunculi surrounded me and began walking me towards the other end of the hallway. _Need to get somewhere safe need to get somewhere safe. _I wasn't too concerned about Lust and Envy it was Pride who scared me. I could out run Lust and Envy but Pride could get me wherever there was light. We reached the stairs and headed down to the first floor. I glanced up at the ceiling there was no way to turn off the emergency lights and I don't think there is anywhere in the school 100% pitch black. Then my mind clicked. I broke away from the homunculi in a mad dash down the hall my chest heaving.

"Get back here!" Envy yelled after me but I continued my mad run.

_There is one place. _

**(Emmie's view)**

I awoke to a load thud noise from what sounded like it came from downstairs. For a second I looked around _where am I?_ I wondered then I remembered I was in the school Library. The sophomores were having a sleep over and I as a senior was one of the mentors. I groaned and stretched as I got to my feet. I looked around at all the bodies on the floor in sleeping bags. _Gone_, I thought _she joked about it I can't believe she actually did it though. _I walked pasted the empty sleeping bag that belonged to my good friend Sophia. _If I get in trouble for this she is dead meat. _

THUD

I froze at the load sound something slamming a door maybe? Whatever it was it would have had to be thrown with a lot of force. _More force than Sophia could muster._ I grew curious and snuck out into the hallway toward the stairs. I heard a quick padding of feet coming from somewhere below on the first floor. I walked down the stairs rubbing sleep from my eye when I heard a voice.

"Get back here!" I froze I knew that voice from somewhere and it certainly wasn't Sophia. My steps hurried as I descended the stairs and made it to the first floor I peeked around the corner to see three figures dressed in black with dark black hair, none of them were Sophia. My legs were frozen and I couldn't move. One of the figures turned to me and I recognized the person almost instantly, Envy_. How can this be? _I thought_ He isn't supposed to exist._ He had an evil smile and he approached me. Lust and Pride kept walking the other way but Envy was definitely coming for me. The next thing I knew I was flying down the stairs to the basement the homunculus close behind. Everything flew by me in a blur. I didn't know I could run so fast but still my mind chanted. _Faster, faster, faster!_ My mind screamed as I rushed through the lunch room. What to do where to go where can I go? _Maybe there is one place I can hide._

(Sophia's view)

Once I reached the other end of the hallway I rushed across the gym. One closet that was so dark it was impossible to see. There was a light witch somewhere but I had never managed to find it. I flung myself into the large closet as the door shut complete and utter darkness engulfed me and I took shelter in the nothingness. I took a sigh of release and backed away. There were three doors, the one I came in from, one that led to the gym office, and one that led outside. I extended my arms trying to feel my way around I was about half way into the closet when the door banged behind me a moments light flashed and I spun around to see the light disappear. I couldn't see anything. I took a step back and bumped into a large metal rack it crashed to the ground the impact sounding like thunder in the silence. Basketballs rolled this way and that and the head turned to me, the inhuman eyes of a monster, glowing bright blood red, in the darkness.

Based on the height I could tell it was Lust and she had no problem seeing in the dark. She took a step toward me her eyes locked on her target. I sidestepped and my hand found a handle to what had to be the door that led outside, I was saved! I twisted the knob but nothing happened. _I'm screwed, w_as my only thought as I realized to my horror that the door was locked. The eyes got closer and closer and I was jammed into a wall trapped. _Aw shit, aw shit!_ A hand grabbed me roughly by the collar of my shirt. And pushed me back towards the door I had come in from. The door in front of me opened and I was shoved through into the gym the light bright in comparison forcing me to shield my eyes.

"Get over it." the child in front of me said with a voice colder than his years should allow. Envy was gone but I was still in trouble, so I tried to break out into a run.

"Not again." Lust said as she grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "That trick is getting old."

"You don't want to misbehave now do you?" Pride said as I felt a small black hand slither like a snake up my arm. My body went rigid by its cold, deadly touch. I knew running wouldn't help but it was all I could do. The snake like hand pulled away, leaving a small scratch twisting around my arm. It wasn't bad it was just deep enough to draw trickles of blood that streamed gently down my arm. I flinched it may not be life threatening but it still hurt. It stung and small drops of crimson liquid splattered to the floor. Lust released me and after a second I broke into a full run.

"Will she ever learn?" Lust asked Pride neither of them making an attempt to give chase.

Pride snickered. "Humans are so dimwitted. I doubt she will ever learn it's futile to run."

"I'm back!" Envy announced proudly to the other homunculi.

"Where's the other?" Lust asked.

"I lost her ran off somewhere to hide." Envy responded a bit board. "It's just one insignificant human decided not to bother myself."

"No matter," Pride said. "We have one."

Meanwhile I kept going all the way to the end of the hall there was a large double door and I slammed through and stumbled into the chapel. All the lights were off and there were no emergency lights. I knew exactly were to hide. I rushed to one of the many confession booths that were lined against the wall. I slammed open a door and jumped inside closing the shades. _Forgive me father for I have sinned. _I thought sarcastically at the irony of my situation, in a confession booth with THE sins chasing me. I pushed myself up against the wall praying they wouldn't find me.

BAM!

I heard the sound of the doors fling open with more force than any human could have done the clinging sounding alien and unnatural as it echoed through the large empty chapel. From the slot below the door I saw the lights flicker on and heard footsteps.

"We know you're in here!" Envy's voice rang out gleefully. I heard his footsteps approach and stop in front of my door. I closed my eyes and heard the door fling open.

"GOT YA!" he cried out.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" I opened my eyes to find I was still alone in the small booth. _Then who is yelling? _I thought to myself. _Wait, I know that voice, Emmie! _

"Well, look what we have here." Envy said mockingly.

"What about the other one?" Lust asked.

"What's the difference between one human and another? This one will do just as well." I heard Pride answer.

"No stop! What are you doing?" Emmie screamed. I grabbed at the door and peeked through the blinds. _This can't be! This can't be! This can't be! _I thought frantically. _It can't be her! _But when I looked out the slot it was Emmie. I stepped away from the window. _I have to do something, but what? I don't stand a chance against them._ My mind screamed. There was a bright flash of blue light from somewhere outside my booth.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Emmie screamed. _DO SOMETHING! THEIR TAKING HER! _I pulled myself together and rammed myself into the door forcing it to fling open with a bang that echoed through the quite room. I stepped out of my hiding place into the chapel to find myself alone. I stared in disbelief at the room now that the lights were on I could see what I missed when I ran in through the dark. All the pews were shoved aside and in the center of the room was a large transmutation circle. That must have been the loudest silence I have ever heard. There was nothing. I ran to the circle and collapsed to my knees beside it. _She's gone, she's really gone._ I tried to wrap my mind around it. W_hat do I do? What can I do? It's my fault she's it could have been me instead of her. _

With a new resolve I clapped my hands and brought them down on the circle praying to God that it would work. There was a bright flash of light and I saw the giant eye open in the middle of the circle. I felt the cold hands once again grab me but unlike Prides power these hands weren't sharp. They grabbed me holding on to tightly for me to escape their cold grasp. And I felt myself falling through an endless void until I landed inside the truth. I found myself facing a large door with alchemy symbols carved into it.

"Hello." A voice said behind me. I swallowed as I turned around to see a thing sitting behind me. It had the shape of a human but the resemblance ended there. It didn't have a face only one large mouth. "So you've come to save your friend have you?" it asked. I shook my head. "And just what are you willing to give up? After all this is equivalent exchange after all I can't let you see the secrets to alchemy unless you pay the toll." My mind raced. _If I want to get through the right way I should give up alchemy. But I can't. I still need it on the other side. _"Shall I take your arm?" it asked as small black hands came out of the gate behind me and wrapped around my left arm. "Or how about a leg?" the hands moved down to encompass my left leg. "Perhaps you would prefer insides?" it said mockingly. I felt my blood boil at the joy he was taking in tormenting me. I gave a smirk and said quirkily.

"Surprise me." I was surprised at how steady my voice was. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"So you're a smart mouth are you…I think I know exactly what I will do." The hands on my limbs tightened and I found myself being pulled back through the gate into the black hell behind me.

Lights, pictures, videos, people, speeches, knowledge, alchemy, books, sounds, and so much more flashed in front of me engraving into my brain. I felt like I was going to explode, like the world and all of its wisdom was being poured directly into my mind. After a few seconds I felt like I knew everything about everything. And yet more things poured in new facts I never would have known. Then I saw a light and everything flashed and it was over as quickly as it had started. I found myself lying on my back in a large grassy field with trees around the edges. The blue sky above me was dotted with white puffy clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight and slowly got to my feet. I was along but somewhere nearby I could hear a commotion, people, cars, civilization. I began staggering towards the noise my head aching about to explode. Finally streets came into view between the trees along with venders and other people.

"Help me!" I screamed to them feeling dizzy and lightheaded from my trip through the portal. No one even looked up at me. "Can someone help me?" I cried out again. But again no one even noticed me. I opened my mouth to scream once more only to stop myself. No one was answering me because no one could hear me. "Help" I tried to call but there was no sound.

"_So you're a smart mouth are you…I think I know exactly what I will do."_

I remembered the truth saying, _I can't talk, I can't speak, I can't scream. _Fear enveloped me and I fell to my knees. _I'm a mute. _I almost cried. _How can I save her when I can't even talk?_ Suddenly two feet appeared in front of me. I looked up to see a tall muscular man dressed in black I recognized him almost immediately. _Greed/Ling! _I tried to cry out in joy forgetting that no sound came out. I scrambled to my feet and stared at him in disbelief. It was really Greed/Ling.


	2. Overcoming difficulties

Chapter 2

Overcoming difficulties

"Well just who are you?" Greed/Ling asked me. A flicker of hope sparked inside me and I opened my mouth to speak but closed it slowly when I realized it wouldn't work.

"Well kid?" he said sounding concerned. I must look like I need help I thought as I realized that I was on my knees collapsed on the ground. I slowly got to my feet and looked up at him. He was still quite a bit taller than me. "Hey if you aren't going to talk to me then don't expect me to hang around." he gave a slight wave and began to turn away but froze suddenly and seemed deep in thought.

"Greed don't just walk away she might need help." Ling said inside of Greed.

"She won't talk to me so why should I care?"

"Well then let me try." Greed/Ling turned back to me his scowling face rearranged into a smiling kind mask.

"Hello there. What's your name?" I instantly could tell by the voice it was Ling. I stood there silent I looked down sadly. "Please I promise I won't hurt you." I opened my mouth but once again no sound came out. Ling paused and had the same look Greed had a second ago when Ling asked to take over,

"I told you she doesn't want our help." Greed said in Lings thoughts.

"No." Ling responded. "There is something wrong, I can feel It." he turned back to me. "Please tell me what's wrong." Gingerly I touched my throat and sadly looked up at him.

"Greed," Ling mumbled. "I don't think she can talk."

"What?" Greed said inside of him. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it true little girl?" Ling asked me nicely. My eye twitched. _Did he just call me little girl? I am not a little girl! _I clenched my teeth and nodded. Ling instantly made a face that showed he took pity on me. I felt helpless unable to tell him anything. _Useless, _I thought _I'm useless._

"Well what do you say Greed? Should we help her?"

"And how do you expect to do that? We can't give her, her voice back." Ling nodded in understanding and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry but unless you need help with something else I can't help you." His face changed and it told me he was now Greed. He turned to walk away but I grabbed him by the arm and shook my head franticly for him not to go. I don't know where I am, I don't know where the homunculi are, I need to find Emmie, I need to go to central, I need protection from the homunculi, I need to get my voice back, my to do list just seemed to get longer and longer.

"Look kid unless you need help with something else I can't help you." _I wish he would stop calling me kid_. I thought_._ I shook my head yes and he froze. "You DO need help with something else?" I nodded again. "What is it?" I looked around franticly trying to think of how I could tell him I need help from the homunculi. I guess it's a game of charades. I pointed to myself.

"You," Greed asked I nodded and pretended to scream.

"Scream." I shook my head no and bent down picking up a stick. I put one end in the mud and began to write.

"H-E-L-P….you need help I think we got that kid." I began writing again.

"You want protection?" I nodded "protection from what?" I pointed to him. "FROM ME, I'm trying to help you!" I shook my head no and wrote it out 'Homunculi.'

"You need protection from the homunculi?" Greed asked. I smiled and nodded happily. "You want me to protect you from the homunculi?" I nodded again. "What do I look like a body guard? Sorry kid, no way." My jaw dropped hadn't expected that.

"Greed, come on!" Ling said angrily.

"Fine, fine I'll help her." he said. He looked back at me and said, "On one condition you have to agree to be my possession." I glared at him for a second. _What choice do I really have? _I nodded in agreement. Greed smiled proudly. "What's your name anyway?" I stuck the stick back into the puddle of mud.

"Sophia?" Greed asked I nodded. "Alright Sophia why are the homunculi after you?" I glared at him. _I can't speak dumbass. _He waited then remembered. "Oh yea I guess that would be too much to write out well in mud anyway. Well come on kid I'm on my way to central." Followed him happily down the street taking in every detail I could. It was a bright sunny day the temperature was just right. The street was crowded with people drawn anime style and suddenly I smelled something that made my mouth water. I stopped in my tracks and took in the smell of fresh pancakes and it occurred to me I hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

"What's the matter, kid?" Greed asked and my stomach growled. I gave a shy smile and Greed's face dropped. "You are just like him now I have to deal with two of you?" he gave a slight sigh but after all I was his possession he couldn't just let me starve so we began walking towards the small restaurant across the street. "That's more of **my** money." Greed grumbled meanwhile inside Greed Ling laughed.

"I like this girl!" Ling said as Greed's thoughts raced with frustration. Ling kept laughing at Greed's anger. Might as well feed both of you at the same time, Greed thought and relinquished control over to Ling. "Thanks I'm hungry." Ling said with a smirk and inside Greed crossed his arms and mumbled in frustration. Ling and I sat down at the table closest to the window and ordered pancakes, fruit, bacon, sausage, rice cakes, biscuits, and milk yes milk. And we ate happily even though Greed continued to get annoyed.

I wanted to break the silence we ate it so badly the words. _So Ling why are you going to central? _Danced on my lips but even when I tried I couldn't say them I couldn't make a sound. In silence we ate and I debated whether or not I should have just gone with the homunculi when they chased me then they would have been the payment and I wouldn't have had to deal with this silence. One of my downfalls is that on a normal basis I was a chatter box and silence was a torture. I needed to find a way to communicate ASAP before I went insane. I also had to tell them that I need to find the homunculi I need to get Emmie. I was finishing my last pancake when Ling called the waitress over.

"And may I please have one last thing." He said. "Would you happen to have a spare notebook and pen we could have?" the waitress seemed startled but when Ling held up a wad of money as her tip she didn't hesitate to give him hers. We both got up bill paid and walked away as we left he handed me the pen and paper and said.

"If you need to say anything just write it down ok?" I smiled brightly that was nice of him. Then his face changed in a way that is difficult to describe and I knew it was Greed. I scribbled onto the paper and raised it up to him. He quickly read it.

_Hi Greed! _

"Hey kid." He said I scribbled my bad handwriting onto the pad.

_Don't call me kid my name is Sophia. _

"Kid I don't care."

_Don't call me kid. _

"Kid!"

_Fine then your greed/Ling._

"My name is Greed unless I say otherwise."

_Greed/Ling _

"Fine I will call you Sophia, now stop."

_Ok Greed/Ling. _He stared at me in disbelief for a moment before turning to walk and ignore me. But I didn't move I began writing something on the paper and then practically shoved it in front of his face.

"WHAT!" Greed said in anger. Then his eyes quickly moved over the writing and his face went from anger to interest. He snatched the pad of paper out of my hand and re-read it.

_I need your help. I am from the other side of the gate and that's why I can't talk. As equivalent exchange it took my voice. The homunculi attacked me and my friend and made off with her and that's when I followed. I need to find them and save my friend please help me. I may be able to use alchemy but I would need a teacher first. Please I need your help. _He looked at me for a long moment before saying.

"Alright kid. I'll take you to the homunculi but you have to be careful and what makes you so sure they won't kill you?"

_They wanted me as a sacrifice. _I wrote. _They won't kill me till promise day but I think they are searching for me. Emmie is in danger. Please help me save her I don't know how much time I have. _

"Ok I'm helping you I get that." he sighed. I was headed to central HQ as of now we are just on the outskirts but I guess I could show you the hideout. You're not going to do anything foolish are you? I don't want them taking another of my possessions."

_I'll be fine. _I promised.

"Alright Kid."

_STOP CALLING ME KID! _He ignored my last note and began walking. "Just a few blocks away." it only took a few minute to get there but it felt like each hour was an eternity. I had nothing to say so I put the notebook and pen in my back pocket. Just then Greed turned and walked down an ally pulling open a gate for me. "If you go in there I am not coming. I won't be there to protect you are you sure you want to go?"

I gave him a sincere bow of thanks and ran through the gate into the long dark tunnel that was more than likely leading to my death. I heard the gate creek closed behind me and footsteps walk away leaving me alone in the black. I slowly made my way forward and wrapped my arms around me. _I'm freezing. _I thought and hugged myself tighter. Then I heard something skitter behind me. My head shot up and my senses rocketed to their full height.

I slowly looked behind me to see red eyes glowing in the darkness. They belonged to a strange animal that I normal wouldn't believe existed.

It's body was of a wolf the same size same 4 legs same position it was ready to pounce, except it had a thick large heavy scaly tale about 3 feet long trailing behind it the size and thickness of an alligator. My blood ran cold and two more creatures appeared behind it. They also had the bodies of wolves but instead of tales they seemed to have…wings, large bat like wings. All of them had bright scarlet eyes. And I heard them growl and deep low menacing growl. I turned on my heel and began running my feet pounding loudly against hard stone floor.

Suddenly all sound was drowned out by a loud shriek. It came from the animals that were racing after me. It was like nothing I have ever heard before and it sent chills down my spine. I ran as fast as I could, pumping my arms for more speed my lungs heaving. _Faster, faster, faster! _I mentally screamed as the monsters began closing the distance between us. I rounded a corner and saw a door. _Please be unlocked! _I mentally pleaded.

I grabbed the handle and it flung open. _YES!_ I flung myself into the room and slammed the door behind me. And the monsters ran past the door down the hall their footsteps quickly fading to silence. I sighed in relief and then heard voices right outside.

"What set off the chimeras?" Prides small child's voice asked still sounding creepy and demented. I looked around the room there were no other doors no other escape routes. I took a step away from the door and lost my balance and fell on my butt with a load thump in the quite hideout.

"Did you hear that?" Envy asked.

"Yes." I heard Lust answer.

"I can smell it!" Gluttony said excited. "It's a little girl." Then happily he began to chant. "Can I eat her can I eat her!"

"Maybe Gluttony, let's see who it is first." Lust said calmly and I heard steps approach the door. I scrambled to my feet and suddenly the door flew open in front of me. I didn't have time to react before I could blink Envy had grabbed me and Prides Dark shadows were all around me spears pointed and ready. My hands were behind my back and I couldn't move and I didn't know what to do.

"Oh look who it is." Envy said mockingly. I clenched my teeth in anger for all of them.

"Looks like our lucky day." Lust said Gluttony gave her a look and she said. "Sorry Gluttony you can't eat her." Gluttony hung his head and Pride smiled and withdrew his shadows.

"Speak of the devil and thou shall appear." He said. I wanted to yell at them to demand they give Emmie back I wanted to tell them exactly what I thought of them, but I knew I couldn't.

"It looks like we will have our sacrifice after all." Lust said. Envy shoved me forward hard out the door into the hall. His hands released me and I stumbled into the middle of the hall and Lust's nails came up a few inches away from my head.

"Walk." She said threateningly I felt the sharp edges gently skim my neck sending goose bumps up and down my body. I clenched my teeth as if I was growling but started slowly walking forwards down the hall. Pride and Gluttony walked on either side of me while Lust's nails never got more than a few inches away from my neck, and the entire hallway was black encased in Prides shadows. Large eyes open and staring at us from nowhere. There was no noise except for out footsteps echoing down the dark hall.

Then once again I heard the chimera's shriek there was something about it. It sounded as if it were in pain. I shivered from the sound before I realized it was getting closer. The sound of a dog running came closer and closer and all the homunculi and me stopped. The chimeras aren't supposed to attack while I'm with the homunculi but they already latched attention onto me and wanted me dead now. They came into view and came right at me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head holding up my hands as if to ward off a blow but it would be like trying to block a lion. Then there was the sound of impalement I looked back to see the first beast dead at my feet Lust's spear sticking out of it. Then I heard a sound of impact and one of the creatures whimpered in pain as Envy punched it and it slammed into the wall. Gluttony attacked the 3ed one biting off part of its tale. The two injured dogs decided it wasn't worth it and began to run.

"Such a Pity we can't trust them anymore." Lust said sarcastically. Pride smiled and two spears black as night shot out of nowhere and slammed into the surviving creatures. Killing them instantly, before the black even faded. I stared in shock at the 3 bodies that were lying in pools of blood.

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked. I swallowed _I don't want to see that. I really don't want to see that. Please say no please say no! _I begged mentally.

"I'm sorry Gluttony but we have to bring her in right now you can come back for them later." _Oh thank God. _I thought relived.

"Keep walking." Pride said with no emotion. I stepped over the dead beast in front of me. We walked down the hallway and I felt too stiff. It was hard to walk. I had to face facts I was dead meat and I really had no hope of surviving this weird experience. We kept walking until we got to the only thing I recognized and that was the large door leading to father's throne room. Envy opened the door and I felt Gluttony nudge me inside the door. We kept walking closer to the man in the chair. He had white hair and was wearing a white toga he looked exactly like Hohenheim.

"So you found the other one?" Father asked the homunculi. The homunculi nodded and father turned to me. "What is your name?" I crossed my arms and turned away I might as well pretend like I meant to be silent. "Answer me." He demanded. I stayed quite obviously.

"When Father tells you to talk you talk!" Envy yelled at me as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. My eyes widened a bit and my teeth clenched but still did not make a sound. Envy pulled back his fist and slammed it into my stomach. I opened my mouth into a silent scream still there was no sound. Envy threw me to the ground and I stood up holding my stomach with one arm _Bitch! _I thought I wanted to scream but didn't bother. It hurt like hell and I think it broke one of my ribs when I landed.

"Well!" Envy called to me. "Yell damn it!" I clenched my teeth and glared at him. He took a step towards me to do it again but Father interrupted.

"Stop Envy, the look on her face she wanted to scream and cry out in pain in fact she meant to." the homunculi looked at him wondering what he meant. "Look at her. Nothing is missing yet she crossed the gate alone. I believe the gate took her voice." Everyone looked at me and Envy began to laugh. "Is that true?" Father asked. With a scowl on my face I nodded. "Come here. I can see Envy broke your rib." I didn't move. "Come I won't hurt you." _No but you'll be happy to sacrifice me for your own purposes. _I thought snidely. But I reluctantly took a step towards him. It hurt I wasn't about to pass up him healing it. I walked up to him and he waved his hand in front of me and almost instantly the pain was relived and I was just fine.

"See," he said. "We're not such bad guys."


	3. confinement

Chapter 3

Confinement

"See?" Father said to me as he healed the broken rib Envy had given me. "We're not such bad guys." I rolled my eyes and looked away with an expression of disgust. He motioned for me to go back and stand where I had been. Witch I did just to get away from him. The homunculi surrounded me in seconds flat. Triumphant grins plastered across their faces. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and then I felt one of them grab me.

"What do we have here?" Envy said as he walked in front of me with my note book in his hands, reading over everything I had written. "So your name is Sophia." He said then smiled. "Alright kid you're in our territory now there is no back talk. Oh wait I guess you can't do it anyway." I forgot I couldn't speak and opened my mouth trying to yell _I'M NOT A KID! _ But no sound came out and Envy laughed all of the homunculi including father laughed. I made a face as if I was snarling but it made them laugh harder. I couldn't fight I couldn't even speak I was practically defenseless and it amused them to have helpless prey. I grabbed for my notebook trying to get it before he read the last thing I wrote, my explanation to Greed/Ling. But Envy pulled it back out of my reach and kept reading. I couldn't get it in time.

"So you came to save Emmie then huh?" he asked amused but not laughing. I guess it was funny ha, ha but not funny he, he. I tried to speak but couldn't. He tossed the notebook to my feet and I quickly scrambled to get it.

"You came a bit late."

_What? _I wrote on the note pad.

"She ran for it and got away. It's a good thing you came by or we would have had to track both of you down." He smiled and I bit my cheek in anger and scribbled onto the note pad.

_Can it palm tree._

"You think we care about what you write?" put the pen to the paper but before I could finish a letter Father said.

"Children stop it!"

_I'm not a child!_

"Kid I am 400 years old you are a child compared to us."

_I'm not like you. I'm not a monster. _

"Real mature brat."

_More mature then killing for fun._

"Both of you stop it! Envy, take her to her room. Lust go with and see to it he doesn't kill her." they both turned to face the door and I refused to move.

"Go." Envy commanded and pushed me towards the door. I stumbled but caught my balance and glared at him before following Lust out. We walked down the hall in silence. Finally we stopped outside a door and lust opened it.

"This is where you will stay." I looked into the small room. It was a simple room one bed one table two chairs a mirror in the corner. To put it simply your basic cell a small bland stuffy room. There was one small window that looked out over central but the window had bars on it.

"You better get used to it you'll be here for a long time." Envy said smugly. I held the notepad out for him to read with a look of irritation on my face, I didn't even have to write it fresh.

_Shut up ugly _

"WHAT!" he grabbed the notepad from me and said "obviously she is too childish for this." I scowled and grabbed for it but he pulled it back out of my reach.

"Envy, give her the notebook." Lust said sounding annoyed.

"She called me ugly!" Envy said I stomped my foot and pointed at envy then my notepad and glared at Envy. Lust sighed.

"I feel like I am babysitting except I'm not getting paid. Alright Envy keep the stupid notebook." Envy smiled with delight then turned back to me and smugly said.

"You shouldn't have done it." I stomped on his foot angrily and he pulled it back as small red sparks flashed around it. "Hey!" Lust gave him an annoyed look before he could finish. "She stomped my foot!" he said trying to get her to see it his way.

"Envy, don't gloat." And with that Lust turned and began to walk away. I laughed thought it was silent.

"Shut up." Envy said as he pushed me hard into the room and slammed the door behind me. There was a final click and I knew that the door was locked. I sat down on the bed feeling useless. _Emmie isn't here. This was totally useless. How am I going to make it out of here?_ I lied down across the bed that had a surprisingly soft thick blanket. I soon realized why the blanket was nice within minutes I was wrapped up in it fighting the freezing cold temperature of the room. I watched dusk approach and brilliant colors fill the sky before anyone came by to check on me. I almost went crazy. _It's the worst kind of punishment_ I thought i_solation. _I couldn't even talk to hear my own voice, just hours of pure silence. If my voice worked I could at least sing every song I know to pass the time. But when dusk came so did a homunculus. Pride entered my room his shadows encased the room sending me into darkness and threw something to my feet. He also placed a tray of food by the door. I glanced down and picked up the new pad and paper, the sheets were bigger and it wasn't ½ used like the old waitress notebook.

"We couldn't get Envy to give back your old notebook we tried everything. But we will soon need you to answer some questions so we had to get something."

_What do you want with me? _I wrote on the pad, the pen turning out not to be as cheap as it looked.

"Simple you've crossed through the gate and we need another sacrifice." Pride said with no emotion.

_What about Emmie? Where is she? _

"How should I know I don't care about you humans?"

_She needs to get back home. _I wrote out. He gave a slight laugh and it was creepy because his voice began sounding more and more like multiple people were talking with him as he answered.

"So you're worried about your friend you should worry about yourself you are in far more danger then she. But don't worry if I see her I will be sure to tell her you miss her before I kill her."

_You wouldn't dare!_

"Would I now?" his voice sounding eerie in monotone. "Well now that you mention it I think I will make it my biasness to track her down after all we can't just let her lose now can we?"

_No stop please just stop! _I pleaded.

"Well I have to go now I have some human hunting to do." He said as he grinned mouths with pearly white teeth emerged from the shadows and walls around me. One was only a few inches beside me. I would have let out a shriek as I jolted away from it if my voice worked. Pride laughed. "Don't worry I won't bight!" he said and began laughing manically again the teeth on the walls made a chomp motion as if it were trying to leap off the wall after me, which it did. It stopped only a few inches away from me and startled me so much I fell off the bed in a tangle of blankets. Pride laughed as he walked away the shadows following him and leaving me on the floor in a normal room.

_I need to get out of here. _I thought. I picked up the food. The chicken soup was warm and the turkey sand which that was cut politely in half. _At least they don't want me to starve. _I thought with a roll of my eyes. Normally I would have rejected food from them but right now I was so hungry I didn't care and I quickly ate everything and drank the glass of milk (yes milk). For a few minutes I thought about the irony that Emmie wasn't here how this trip that resulted in my being captured was in vein. Then I rewrapped myself in the blanket and sat back down beginning a game of tic-tack-toe on my notebook I had way too much time to kill.


	4. outside

Chapter 4

Outside

_Authors note: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I am very happy you like the story, thanks for reading. The more reviews I get the faster I will update…maybe. Please R&R_

_(Emmie's view) _

_Run, run, run, faster, faster, run faster! _Was all I could think as I flung open the door and dashed out. I was blinded momentarily by the sudden sunlight. _First I'm captured by the homunculi, Then I am told I am a sacrifice, now I'm running for my life! Well hasn't today just been marry?_ I ran until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed to the ground trying to catch my breath. Gasping I looked around. From the sun I could tell it was morning and I thought. W_here am I? _I didn't see anything I recognized, just some streets and houses.

I stood up and continued walking looking at everything taking in every detail. Amazing I was in an anime. This is so wrong it's not scientifically possible. The chances of a parallel dimension are slim. And Einstein was never proven right but I never believed it could possibly be true. The only thing I ever trusted (science) is being smashed to pieces now. I stopped when I realized I entered the shadow of a large building. I looked up to see I was standing in front of the famous central HQ. My eyes lit with excitement as I walked towards the door. I ran up to the front desk and told the woman working there. She looked like an intern because she didn't seem much older than me just a regular teen.

"Hello Miss. I need to speak to corneal Roy Mustang." The woman stared at me as if I were from another planet. "Hello anyone home? I need to meet with Roy Mustang you know the flame alchemist." She didn't respond. "You know the guy who goes snap, snap and fire explodes from his hand." finally she spoke and I regretted making her. It was torture

"Like look I don't like know how you are but like if I like let you in I would like get in like a lot of trouble." she said in a preppy voice, my turn to stare at her.

"I like so totally don't like care." I replied with a mocking tone. "I like need to see Mustang it's like really important." She glared at me I quickly glanced over the desk at a sketch of the building with labels and spotted Mustang's office. "Ok thanks anyway." I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the office. I opened the door and saw Mustang and Hawkeye were the only ones there. I barged right in and plopped down on the sofa. They stared at me for the moment it took me to stop myself from screaming with joy that I got to meet them.

"Hello Mustang." I said in a clam voice I was surprised I could muster.

"Hello, who are you? And why are you here?" Mustang asked.

"My name is Emmie and I need you help with something. I didn't know if anyone could help me so I decided a strong alchemist could help me." Mustang looked proud and had a look as if to say 'I like her already' so I added. "So I need you to tell me where to find Edward Elric." Mustang nearly fell from his chair and it looked as if Riza had to suppress a giggle. After Mustang regained his posture he said pretending not to be offended.

"I don't know where the shrimp is but if you have a problem I would be happy to help, what is the problem?"

"Well…it's complicated."

"What's your problem?" he asked again. I took a deep breath and began my story starting from the beginning. I told him about how the homunculi want me as a sacrifice how I need to go through the gate to get home and how I escaped by sheer chance and ran here for help, I even told him about the annoying receptionist.

"Interesting," Mustang said deep in thought. Riza was considering my story and Mustang asked me. "How did you know to come here? How did you know my name?" I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening.

Ed, Al and Greed/Ling walked in. this time it took me 3 minutes to overcome my excitement. And once I did the first words out of my mouth before I could stop them were.

"LOOK A SHRIMP!" Ed's vain popped and he tried to tackle me but Al held him back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN A GRAIN OF SAND! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Calm down brother." Al coxed. Mustang and I laughed and decided to pick on him farther.

"Maybe if you drank your milk you wouldn't be short as a pea." Ed broke out with three more rants

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHOR T HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT FIT INTO NEWBORN CLOTHES! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY I MUST BE AN ALIEN BECAUSE I DON'T MESURE UP TO HUMAN SIZE!" even I will admit those were far off even for Ed. But none the less I broke out into a new wave of laughter. Then Ed broke free of Al's grip and came barreling towards me. I let out a screech and took off running around the room trying to avoid the short alchemist. Finally Al grabbed Ed again and restrained him. Mustang's laughter began to calm and he said.

"Full metal this girl has an interesting story. Apparently she had a run in with the homunculi." Ed stopped struggling and became suddenly interested.

"What do you mean?" I filled him in on what happened to me knowing the only people in the world who would believe me were Ed, Al, and Mustang. Everyone else like Greed/Ling and Riza were just going with it because they believe Mustang and Ed. Ed and Al seemed deep in thought and Greed just said matter-o-factly.

"Oh so your just like the other girl." Everyone, including me stared at him. "There was another girl with a similar story I met up with her this morning and she left about noon. Except she went to the homunculi, Said she had a friend to save." He seemed to light up a bit at the memories.

"Who," I asked curious. "What was her name?"

"Sophia last time I saw her she headed into the homunculi hide out I hope she is alright." My heart dropped. _No, no, no, no she can't be here! She has nothing to do with this! She wasn't even taken from school! _I thought frantically. I thought hard back to when I was at the school. I seemed like a life time ago. And I remembered something I hadn't noticed before.

"_Well, look what we have here." Envy said mockingly. _

"_What about the other one?" Lust asked._

"_What's the difference between one human and another? This one will do just as well." Pride answered._

My heart dropped. _Sophia had been gone when I woke up. I heard a loud thud when I was walking around and they refer to another person. At the time I wrote it off as unimportant in my panic trying to get away but if Sophia is here and she went to the homunculi she must have gotten there right after I escaped. And if that's the last place she went then…_

"Greed!" I called jumpily. "You have to take me to her! I was the friend she went into save only I escaped before she got there. She must have been captured!" Greed suddenly flipped to alert.

"I will go save her. I am the one who knows the hideout best and I have the power to help her."

"I am going with you!" I almost screamed.

"Sorry this is too dangerous it's my fault she went in there she is my possession and I have to save her." and before any of us could say another word he was out the door.

_I have to save her._ Greed thought as he rushed towards the door. _I can't let her die!_

I stared after Greed for a moment he was going to save _my _friend. And I am supposed to sit aside? Not likely. I headed for the door but once I was out in the hallway Greed was nowhere to be found and I froze with fear when I saw Wrath and Pride headed my way. _Dead, dead, dead, dead! _My mind screamed. _I'm dead meat! _I turned and ran back inside Mustang's office and stood behind Ed hoping he would protect me. Both Bradley's walked into the room and I shrunk back behind Ed. The good guys didn't seem to notice. Wrath smiled kind heartedly as if he never saw me before in his life.

"Good afternoon everyone." everyone except me saluted him and his gaze fixed on me. "Who are you?" he asked in a genuinely kind voice but I could feel his ultimate eye staring right through me. I gulped and answered.

"I am Emmie I am just passing through."

"What do you mean passing through?"

"She's not from around here." Ed answered for me just in case I would have told him my story.

"Oh really?" he asked. "If you need a place to stay you are welcome to stay at my home for the night. I am sure Selim would be happy to have someone to play with. Wouldn't you Selim?"

"Yea." Pride answered enthusiastically pretending to be just a kid.

"No, no it's ok." I answered. "Wouldn't want to intrude; besides I was hoping I could go with Ed."

"Well it will be a while until we have to leave I was hoping I could find someone to baby sit Selim for me. I would pay you." He offered. I shook my head.

"Come on!" Pride pretended to plead but an evil grin pierced his face and he said. "We can play. I know just the game. It will be a lot of fun." Cruelty was hidden in the layers of his voice and it made me shrink back a little.

"Go ahead and play with Selim." Bradley said more of an order then a recommendation. I swallowed and felt all eyes on me as I nodded in agreement and began stiffly walking towards the door Pride close behind. The door closed behind us and Pride's voice lost all child-like quality and increased in malice ten times.

"Come I know just the place." I moaned as I followed him through the many twisting hallways, through a court yard. I watched as the number of people we passed began to decrease and finally no one was around at all. I knew I was in the old wing of central the wing no one used anymore. I thought about running but before I could act upon the impulse Pride said with a voice as if multiple people were speaking with him all in monotone.

"Don't even try it. We are almost there you will be out of your misery soon. Of course running will just triple the consequences. I let out a moan and followed him. The light began getting dimmer and I knew his powers were getting weaker. Maybe there was a chance I could get away. "We are almost at my play room." Pride said with an evil smile. I looked ahead of us and saw a single door. Pride opened it and when I stepped inside I was in complete darkness. The kind where you feel you are falling through space itself. _Why here? _I thought. _Here he can use his powers at all. _

I heard a clicking noise and suddenly I was hit with a blinding white light that filled the room corner to corner. _Oh shit. _I thought as I took a few steps away from Pride. The room was large 4 times the size of a classroom the walls were painted with children's colors and designs and I knew it had originally been used as a nursery probably for the children of the workers here. The furniture had been removed and left a plain blank room full of light for Pride to be at his full power. I stepped away from him and chocked down a scream.

"I promised Sophia I would tell you she said hi before I killed you." Pride said mockingly as his shadows began to slowly spread across the room. "She came all this way to save you only to have her voice stolen and her friend abandon her." with the news of my friends imprisonment confirmed I had a small burst of bravery and called to him.

"I didn't abandon her!" I called to him. "I didn't know she was here I escaped I didn't hurt her!"

"But it is because you came with us that she crossed the portal. Because of you we needed a new sacrifice. Because of you she now has to pay the price."

"What have you done with her?" I cried out a bit shakily. Part of me hoping he wouldn't answer.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked. "You will be dead soon enough." His shadows covered ½ of the room and I took off running away from him just as a spear landed right where I had been a second ago. Franticly I tried to think of something. Anyway I could escape with my life. But alas none came to mind. I felt a small hand grab my ankle and slowly climb up my leg with a tight inescapable grip. The hand pulled and I tripped landing face down on the cold hard tile floor.

The hand began to pull me up until I was hanging in midair by my ankle. My breath was coming in jagged terrified gasps. Pride had a smug look on his face as I struggled and swung through the air unable to break away from the ice cold grip. Other shadows crept up around me. Hands wrapping around my arms my legs and around my waist until I was completely bound with black shadows covering every part of my body. The hands were cold to the touch and once slithered across my neck sending chills down my body.

"Let go of me!" I screamed shrilly.

"You can thank your friend for your death. If she hadn't come looking for you, if she hadn't insulted us maybe you would have gotten the chance to live. But she was so eager to find you I decided to make it my business to find you."

"Let me go!" I cried out again trying to fight off the shadows. The two hands that held my arms retreated and covered my mouth instead.

"Hush now. We wouldn't want anyone hearing you and interfering with our play date, now do we?" I continued to struggle and scream but it only came out as muffled moans from behind the dark bitter shadows. A single tear trailed down my cheek. _I don't want to die._ I thought. _I am too young to die._

"Aw how sad." Pride said mockingly. "I will be sure to remember to tell Sophia you cried for your life before I killed you. I am sure she will find this story riveting." That was it. Something inside me snapped at the thought of torturing Sophia like that. With a final burst of strength I pulled my hands together with a clapping motion and grabbed the shadows that bound me. They disintegrated into nothing and I fell to the floor. O_uch! _I thought as I rubbed my hurting head and quickly I scrambled to my feet. _I need to survive. I need to save Sophia. I need to go home. _I clapped my hands and ran at Pride right into his cloud of shadows. He seemed a bit surprised for a second but quickly regained his posture and a spear shot up from the ground skimming my side just enough to draw some blood. I was only a few feet away from him when a curtain of shadows jumped up and covered him. I grabbed them with my alchemically charged hands and they disintegrated but Pride was gone. I heard a little chuckle from somewhere behind me but when I turned Pride was standing there.

"I exist in shadow I am the darkness. As long as they are around I can be anywhere they are even nowhere." A wave of shadows covered him from view and when they moved a second later he was gone. Once again I heard a creepy chuckle this time from my side but when I looked no one was there. My blood froze in my veins as the laughing grew into a roar and I spun looking everywhere unable to spot the little boy.

"Stop it!" I tried to yell over the thunderous laughter but my cry was lost in its ocean. "Stop it!" I screamed again. _God why won't it stop! _I yelled in my head then I realized it was in my head. The room around me was silent. _No, no, no I can't go crazy. _I clapped my hands the sound echoing even through the booming voice and I grabbed for the floor. Cracks appeared in the ground and worked their way up the wall and across the ceiling. Glass shattered and rained down around me until I was left standing in silence in the large bland room facing Pride and the door. He glared at me with anger in his eyes that did not seem like it could belong to such a young child's face. I stared at him for a second and without my knowing I slowly began to approach him I got faster and faster until I was running full speed across the large room. He didn't budge as I ran right past him to the door. I flung it open and rushed out the slam as it closed echoed down the abandoned hallway after me.


	5. my hero

Chapter 5

My hero

(Sophia's view)

I bolted awake and looked around in a panic. _Where am I? What's happened? What's going on? _I thought as I looked around the room. The only difference in my small prison was that outside the window it was dark the sky filled with more stars then I had ever seen before in my life and a clear view of the full moon. _I must have fallen asleep_. I realized as I took another slow look around the room.

I was on the bed in a tangle of thick blankets. The room was still freezing cold and I shivered. I pulled the blankets tighter around me and just sat there for a moment. The single light bulb releasing a dim yellow light the room was much darker without the sunlight to illuminate it. Shadows covered the corners of the room.

I pulled the blankets tighter as I shivered, the freezing air piercing my lungs. I lied back down on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep but my head was plagued with thoughts of my situation of trying to escape. Of weather I was going to survive or not. I was just about to drift into a dreamless sleep when I heard a loud thud from down the hall. My eyes opened wide and I listened for a moment. And there was another sound closer this time and I shot up into a sitting position. There was the sound of footsteps and the handle on the door started to jiggle.

When it didn't open whoever it was _whatever_ it was hit the door hard and the door shook and then again until the door fell in. and there stood my rescuer, my champion, my hero.

Greed/Ling's eyes scanned the room for danger and then fell on me. He gave me a slight smile.

"Hey kid." He greeted. I jumped up flinging the blankets aside immediately regretting it due to the cold but I rushed over and hugged him. The touch of his skin warmed me and I looked up at him thankful he had come.

"Come on, I am getting you out of here." excited I rushed back to the bed and reached under grabbing the notebook and pen before running back to stand next to him. "That's not the notebook I gave you." Greed/Ling asked quizzingly. I answered with my notebook.

_Envy was being a bitch so Pride had to find a replacement. _Greed/Ling nodded in understanding and then poked his head out the door looking for homunculi he hadn't exactly been quite upon saving me. We both stepped out into the hallway listening intently for someone to come. We made it down 3 hallways before we heard approaching footsteps. I could see their shadows and hear what they were saying Greed/Ling quickly pulled me close to him and covered my mouth to keep me quite and we waited listening for the homunculi.

"I think it was this way." I heard Envy say.

"No it was this way." Lust answered. Envy growled in frustration and said.

"Everything echoes in this maze."

"Hey Gluttony can you smell the intruders? Where they are?" Gluttony sniffed the air and answered with a cry.

"It's Greed and that girl! They are that way!"

"Good job Gluttony." Lust said patting him on the head.

"So Greed came to bust the little brat out, I wonder why. At least I get to kill the traitor once and for all." Their shadows moved closer to the corner and I saw them begin to turn it.

"Aw shit." Greed said the homunculi must have heard him because they picked up the pace and before I knew it Greed was carrying me quickly and quietly down the hallway with speed that seemed impossible. The homunculi turned the corner just in time to see us at the other end of the hallway taking a left turn, instantly they began running after us. I looked up at Greed/Ling's face and saw his eyes were squinty.

"Hold on tight Sophia." He told me and from both his eyes and his voice I could tell it was Ling not to mention Greed can't run that fast. I gripped his arm and his speed increased I wasn't touching the ground at all and I was certain if I fell he never would be able to stop and save me in time.

"We're coming!" Envy called as they chased he stretched out his arm and it morphed and got really long as it reached after me to grab me. I kicked trying to keep my feet out of its reach. Ling glanced behind us from the corner of his eye and made a sharp turn but it led to a dead end. Still he did not slow down. My thoughts raced.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._

The homunculi closed our only exit behind us the way we came in but Ling didn't stop. He was going so fast he actually ran up the wall! I closed my eyes as we went up the wall partly across the ceiling and landed behind the homunculi. My stomach flipped and I wanted to scream though I couldn't. The move was epic no doubt about it but it was scary. He dashed down the hall before the stunned homunculi could catch up and after a few more twists, turns, and hallways we got to the door and ran out into the cool crisp star filled night. Instantly the fresh air hit me as a welcome change to the smelly, stuffy air inside. It was raining and getting heavier by the minute. Ling still didn't put me down nor did he stop running. He kept going until the next town where we finally stopped and he sat down panting.

"I think-we lost them." Ling said between pants and finally caught his breath. I wanted to thank him but it didn't seem right if I wrote it out. So instead I hugged him. He seemed startled for a moment but I felt his arms slowly wrap around me in a tight, protective hug.

"I will never let anything happen to you kid." I heard Greed's voice say. We stood like that for a moment him holding me close where I felt warm and wanted. We finally pulled apart and he looked around. The cold air invading me stealing the warmth he had given me. I pulled out my pen and paper and wrote to him.

_Now what do we do?_

"Well doll we could always go find a place together." He said with his signature smirk and I swear if looks could kill he would be dead. "Hey baby I'm just kidding relax, it was a joke." I scribbled on my note pad.

_I don't joke like that._

"Alright I'm sorry, come on lets go find someplace for you to rest for the night." I nodded and looked around wondering where we would go. I caught Greed staring at me looking me up and down with his smirk. I looked over at him but he turned away as if he hadn't been looking. I glared at him and then said innocently "Hey I am greed the ravenousness babe." I grabbed my paper and wrote to him.

_And I am Sophia and I will slap you. So give it a break it's creepy._

He snickered but nodded and we began walking.

_Where are we?_ I asked.

"Central," he answered he stopped for a second and seemed to just listen to the cold pounding rain and then we walked up to an inn and led me inside and asked the woman at the counter for one room. He even paid and walked me upstairs into a small room. It was very nice the bed was large and had soft blankets and pillows the carpet and curtains were red and the closet was full of clothes. A bathroom branched off and I stared longingly at the shower. Greed/Ling understood and walked out to wait in the lobby.

The warm water felt heavenly after the cold night and cold rain. Everything was silent the only sound was the shower and the pounding rain outside. I emerged from the bathroom dressed in pajamas and had a towel on my hair. I saw Greed/Ling sitting on the bed waiting for me and I walked over to the table and picked up my notebook and walked up to him eyeing him suspiciously.

"Relax I am not going to do anything, I can tell you aren't the type to do that." he said adding the last bit on a bit bitterly. I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He stood up and I put down my notebook and laid down under the covers. His expression turned soft and he pulled the blankets up to my chin and ruffled my hair, which had fallen out of the towel. He began to walk towards the door and I quickly grabbed my notebook making him come back to read it.

_Where are you going?_

"I am going to central HQ I need to check in with someone and get some things done. I will be back by the time you wake up." he promised. I gave him a look and he seemed to look into my eyes reading my mind.

_I don't want you to go._

"I will be back soon kid." He promised as he bent down and kissed my forehead and left the room locking the door behind him. After he left my first thought was.

_And how am I going to fall asleep after all that has happened?_

I thought it would be difficult. But apparently I was wrong and I was asleep within the hour. I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. The rain had stopped and left a beautiful day in its place. Rain water dripped down from the gutters outside my window. I yawned and stretched before getting up and changing into some of the clothes in the closet, a purple blouse and my jeans. There was no way I was going to leave my jeans behind. Just as I finished Greed/Ling walked in.

"Morning." He greeted I smiled and waved I opened my mouth to speak but slowly closed it when nothing came out.

_Stupid truth,_ I thought missing my voice. _If I ever get my voice back I am NEVER giving the silent treatment again._ We walked outside and went to a restaurant to eat. I wrote on my notebook.

_So where did you go last night? What did you do? _

"You will see in a few minutes." I looked at him confused but he just stared straight ahead. I looked up and saw the central HQ building and I wanted to squeal with delight. He walked me inside to Mustang's office. Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye were there. They stared up at me and recognized Greed/Ling but didn't seem startled by my presence. "Hey I am back."

"So you managed to save her then." Mustang observed. Suddenly a girl popped up from her spot lying on the couch.

"SOPHIA!" She called excited as she ran at me. I was caught off guard as she tackled me in a hug. _Emmie? _I thought. She pulled away from me and examined me, seeing if I was hurt. "I am so glad you are alive!" I smiled but didn't respond. She looked at me for a moment. "Hello earth to Sophia, say something."


	6. going home

Chapter 6

Going home

_Hello everyone last chapter I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading. Please R&R. _

"Um she can't." Greed/Ling said. "To get through the truth you need equivalent exchange. You went with the homunculi and their philosopher stones paid for you. Sophia went through alone and paid the price with her voice." Sophia looked at me a bit depressed.

"Sophia, is that true? Why did you come through?" I nodded and pulled my notebook from my pocket.

_I had to at least try and save you. They originally came for me but ended up with you I couldn't let that happen. _

"Sophia you fool." She said "You should have forgotten about me now look you can't speak." I shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"Well what a story." Ed said obnoxiously. "Now what can you two tell us about the philosophers stones. I held up my notebook.

_Shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp, shrimp._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT MIDGET WHO DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE COULD GRADUATE KINDER GARDEN!"

I made a face like I was laughing. Ed's face was red and steam was coming out of his ears and nose. Emmie started cracking up.

"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed threatened but that made Emmie laugh harder and I wanted to laugh so bad. Ed dived at us but Al caught him.

"Calm down brother she didn't know any better, brother, brother. BROTHER CALM DOWN!"

Emmie began ignoring him and seriously turned to me "We need to get your voice back." Emmie said. "We have to get home." I nodded, in agreement.

"No." Greed/Ling objected. He looked at me and said. "I don't want you to go, please Sophia you can stay." Emmie stepped in front of me protectively.

"No Greed. We are leaving today."

"No I won't let you!"

"Greed, I am grateful to you for saving Sophia for me but we have to leave I would hate to have to fight you but for our own good we need to leave." Greed raised his shield and said.

"She is my possession and I won't you take her away from me. And I would like to see you try and take her back." I looked from Greed to Emmie worry forming in my eyes as Greed raised his talon like hand as Emmie clapped her hands together. _NO STOP IT! _I tried to scream. _We can't fight each other we can turn against one another! _But my cry was lost in the stillness of the unbroken silence. The silence hung heavy in the air the tension building.

"Calm down both of you." Hawkeye said calmly eyeing them both carefully. Her words were lost.

"We don't belong here we need to go home." Emmie said strictly.

"Fine if you don't want to stay then you can leave and Sophia can stay I can protect her from the homunculi."

"We need to leave and you aren't going to stop us, Greed. We have lives to get back to, family, friends and I won't let you keep us from that."

"She's my possession I have lost to many as it is and I won't let you take her." Greed growled and they began circling each other.

"Hey, hey, hey hold on now." Mustang coxed. "As fun as it would be for me to watch you two fight. I am afraid I can't let you. Greed you know what's best for them is for them to go home."

"What makes you think she even wants to go home? Maybe you all should stop speaking for her and let Sophia tell us what she wants to do." Greed said snidely to Mustang as he looked back at Emmie rage in his eyes.

"You are blind Greed. You need to learn to put your own selfish reasons aside and think about what's best for us." Emmie snapped.

"Why you little." Greed muttered before raising a claw but before he could lung at her I rushed up and grabbed him by the arm. He was momentarily stricken as I clung to him. He looked down at me and I stared deep into his eyes. I didn't need to write out what I was thinking my sorrow and decision were all in plain sight.

_I'm sorry. _I thought.

"But-but." Greed stuttered. I scribbled something onto my notepad.

_Please Greed let me talk to Ling. _After a moment his eyes turned squinty and his black skin vanished. Emmie relaxed some and I held up my notebook again. _Ling please be the voice of sanity. Help Greed understand I am truly sorry but I have to go home. That's where my life is._

Ling didn't move for a second his expression seemed as if he had a momentary headache as he conversed with Greed. Finally he turned back to me and nodded his head.

"Greed has agreed to let you leave. I understand your plight and will make sure he behaves. Sorry about that."

"Fine…we leave in an hour." Emmie stated calmly as she walked from the room.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"I have a human transmutation circle to draw." Ed and Al cringed at the idea of what we were headed for.

"I will go with her." Ling volunteered "I don't want her caught off guard by Pride again." he walked out the door after her and I sat on the couch with Ed and Al. we all sat in silence for a moment before Ed asked me.

"So what's your world like?" I had to think for a moment before answering.

_There's really no big difference between your world and mine. _I wrote. _There are countries, wars, military, bad people, good people, pain. _

"If it's so horrible why do you wish so much to return?" Ed asked a bit appalled.

_Because there are also friends, family, reasons to live, school, everything my life was focused on. Really it's the exact same as here. Only there is no such thing as alchemy I guess in my world it would be considered a form of magic. And we are also quite a bit farther ahead time and technology wise. We have planes, more music, lightweight computers that are small enough to carry around with you, portable phones that fit in your pocket and can do just as much as a computer. And aside from that….I have mid terms coming up and I can't afford to miss them. _I smiled up at them jokingly about the last line.

They seemed a bit shocked at the insight to my world but none the less intrigued. We spent the next hour discussing it. Ed struggled to understand why it was so much more special to me other then the technology but Mustang and Al and Hawkeye seemed to recognize my reasons. The people I loved my home and family were enough for me.

_**Meanwhile: Emmie's view**_

I went back to the room Pride had taken me to and began drawing the circle on the ground careful not to mess up. the circle was large and complicated so I was planning three steps ahead before I drew even the simplest line terrified of screwing up and delaying our departure. The door behind me opened and Greed/Ling came in as Ling.

"What do you want?" I asked looking up from my work.

"I just wanted to apologize for Greed's behavior earlier."

"It's no problem I guess." Emmie responded. "She is his possession and he is Greed." Ling switched to Greed and he asked.

"Why are you so intent on getting home so soon?"

"I…I don't really know. Everything I have ever known is there. All my possessions I guess you would call it." Greed seemed to understand that terminology. We spent the next hour of me drawing the circle and talking with spots of awkward silence until finally the circle was done.

"Time to go get Sophia." I said as I walked out of the room.

_**Sophia's view:**_

Emmie emerged through the door.

"Everything is ready." She proclaimed at first glance she seemed a bit sad to be leaving but when I looked in her eyes I could see them sparkle with excitement and hope. Hope I hadn't seen in her in a long time as if she was newly awakened. We walked alone to a large brightly lit white room. A transmutation circle drawn into the ground.

"We are going to get your voice back, and we are going home." Emmie said with a hint of delight in her voice. We both stepped onto the circle and we clapped our hands. With a final nod to each other we slammed our hands down simultaneously. The room was filled with a blue light and black hands of shadow began to dance around us. Soon they grabbed us and dragged us deep into the endless depths of the truth. When I opened my eyes I was alone in a large white area. A door behind me and a being before me.

"So you have returned?" the truth asked. Only something was different. He didn't sound the same, and after a second I realized why. He was talking with MY voice. "You and your friend want to return home after all the payment it took you to get here. Well what do you plan on giving up this time?" I didn't move and he slapped his forehead with a slight laugh. "Oh that's right you can't talk can you?" My eyes sharpened and he stopped laughing and only smirked at me. "So you want to be serious then? Ok for the time being here is your voice back." A clear blue floating orb appeared from his throat and gently floated towards me and into mine. I gasped and noise actually came out. Relived I started a nervous laugh just to hear my own voice.

"So what will you do? Your payment must equal what you want." With a smile I pointed at the gate and answered, smiling.

"Right there is my payment, my own personal gateway of truth, my alchemy." I said proudly. After a second the truth began laughing.

"Brilliant! You've passed the test! You just earned yourself and your friend tickets home! But what will you do with your voice? Arms, a leg, you only have one door and you can only pick one or the other. You can return you and your friend home or you can have your voice." I thought about it for a second as my heart dropped. I wanted my voice more than anything. And after a moment the look in my eye told him so. He nodded in understanding and the gate behind me opened and I went flying back into it.

_I want my voice. _I thought. B_ut what I learned the past few days was that I could live without it, and I needed to go home._

_**Emmie's view:**_

"I give up my alchemy." I proclaimed to the truth. He smiled even laughed calling that I solved the puzzle. He offered me a choice. I could return myself and Sophia home or I could return Sophia's voice. I thought about it for a moment unsure.

_Home! Pick home! _A voice inside me yelled, probably my sanity. And it made sense Sophia could live without her voice but we had to return home. The gate swung open behind me and I fell into its depths.

_Sophia can live without her voice, but I can't live with the guilt that she lost it._

_**Sophia's view:**_

We landed in a white light on the chapel floor the lights were on the pews still shoved out of the way. One glance out the window told me no time had passed since we left. I saw Emmie lying on the floor beside me and I rushed to her aid. I opened my mouth trying to wake her and to my surprise it worked.

"Emmie get up." she stirred and turned to look at me.

"We-we're home?" I nodded. "But how I chose for you to get your voice?" with a laugh I told her.

"I chose to return us home." we smiled so happy to be back and we went up to our class pretending we never left.

The end

5


End file.
